


[ART] The Boy and His Beast

by Snare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snare/pseuds/Snare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a boy in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] The Boy and His Beast

[](http://s1255.photobucket.com/user/sidebarsanity/media/tumblr_o9f9v2WuZm1us0fueo1_1280_zpshptkgxuz.jpg.html)

There’s a boy in the woods.

A glimpse of red through dark trees,   
a flash of bright eyes in the moonlight.   
Wherever he goes, just out of sight,   
there’s a wolf that follows not far behind.

Beware of the boy and his beast with red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me art and fic prompts on tumblr, [4fuxake](http://4fuxake.tumblr.com/).


End file.
